


Basta de té con limón, gracias

by Nicolatte



Category: Football RPF
Genre: And there is Pocho making tea, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Sick Lionel Messi, just a bit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolatte/pseuds/Nicolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio está harto del té, en serio. <br/>Aunque, de todas maneras, puede -quizás- aceptarlo si es por parte de Ezequiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basta de té con limón, gracias

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo la costumbre de no revisar más de una vez lo que escribo (suficiente que lo reviso) y hace bastante que no escribo, así que por favor cualquier corrección es bienvenida.

Todo comenzó con una tos que se hacía acto de presencia dos veces por día y duró toda una semana. Lionel tomaba, muy contra su voluntad, té con limón y miel, a pedido del Kun que lo mimaba como si fuese su hermano menor o algo por el estilo. Y no es que a Lionel le molestara que se preocuparan por él, más bien que le incomodaba la insistencia por parte de todos sus compañeros a tal punto que lo trataban de inválido. Así, cuando estaba a punto de reventar y gritarle a todos que se calmaran un poco y _Tengo 27 años, la puta madre, déjenme en paz_ despertó con fiebre. Tras putear un poco y quererse morir otro poco más, reposó en la cama como le pidió Sabella y se tapó con las sábanas cerrando los ojos ante el contacto y las repentinas ganas de dormir por tres días seguidos.

A los veinte minutos de intentar descansar (como si la siesta fuese mágica y lo ayudara a recuperarse en un día) escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y supo- simplemente supo que no era el Kun.

“Te traje algo.” La voz de Ezequiel se hizo sonar en la habitación y Lionel le hizo un espacio en la cama, demasiado cansado para pelearle al respecto, y porque –por mucho que le costara admitirlo– era un lindo gesto preocuparse, aparecer en la habitación y asegurarse que estaba todo bien.

“Por favor decime que no es té con miel.” Fue su respuesta tras ver lo que llevaba consigo Ezequiel.

“…”

Lionel suspiró, sintiendo el cuerpo de su compañero haciendo peso sobre la cama.

“Gracias.” Murmuró, accediendo al contacto visual y logró ver la sonrisa de Ezequiel, diferente a todas las demás, esa que se representaba por ser genuina y libre de sarcasmo o burla.

Se sentó en la cama, intentando evitar sentir el frío que recorría su piel, aun sabiendo que era producto de la fiebre y no el clima de la habitación. Ezequiel se sentó a su lado, básicamente apegándose a él e ignoró a Lionel cuando éste le dijo que se podía enfermar, que se apartara.

“Shhh, nunca me enfermo.”

Alzó una ceja antes de responderle: “No seas boludo, ¿qué sos ahora?” Pero estaba sonriendo y también lo estaba Eze.

“Tomate el té.”

“Estoy harto del té.”

“Lo hice yo, dale.”

“Ah, si, porque es muy difícil hacer té.” Se rio un poco.

“Ja, ja, gracias por tener en cuenta mis gestos de amor.”

Lionel no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, rogar en sus adentros que no apareciera ese sonrojo inevitable que lo avergonzaba frente a Ezequiel, que provocaba nada más que burlas por parte del mayor. No obstante –por esta vez– el mayor no dijo nada, lo despeinó un poco y mantuvo su mano en su nuca, donde podía acariciar distraídamente su cabello.

“Estás caliente.”

“No empieces.” Lionel le advirtió antes de que comenzara a _romper las pelotas–_ molestarlo. Le dedicó una mirada seria pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fueron los labios de Ezequiel sobre los suyos, seguido de carencia de fuerza de voluntad necesaria para apartarlo y fingir que no lo quería encima de él.

Debido a la vulnerabilidad que se encontraba sintiendo en aquel momento, soltó un suspiro que quedó ahogado en medio del beso y se aferró contra el mayor, sintiendo a la vez la sonrisa de Ezequiel contra su boca. Era un beso suave, que se mantuvo a lo largo de unos minutos donde las manos de Ezequiel no abandonaron su cabello y rostro en ningún momento, dónde la yema de sus dedos se dedicaban a acariciar su mejilla o donde lograba escuchar su respiración y eso era suficiente para calmarlo y pensar que podía estar bien, que se iba a recuperar y que si al menos no lo hacía, tenía a Ezequiel y era suficiente.

Cuando finalmente se separaron respiró hondo, queriendo llenar el vacío en su pecho, ese que siempre aparecía después de cada beso al no encontrar las palabras correctas para decir, para hablar, para poder comunicarse. Porque Lionel era horrible en sociabilizar, intentaba pero le costaba mirar a los ojos en vez del suelo, nunca decía lo suficiente y Ezequiel no entendía, obviamente que lo entendía.

Y era absurdo que Lionel pensara que él era mejor en todo lo que él no. Deseaba que notara más que él se ponía nervioso también – que le costaba hablar, en especial con todas aquellas cámaras apuntándolo y que tanto prefería evitar. Y, sobre todo, que perdía la capacidad de razonar objetivamente cuando lo tenía frente a él. Una parte de él le decía _(le susurraba)_  que estarían mejor si simplemente se sentaran a hablar como los adultos que eran, ponerle un nombre a la relación. Pero no, ambos mantenían distancia, y si Ezequiel quería acosarlo y besarlo iba por ello, sin necesidad de mantener un título de novios o amigos o lo que fuese de por medio.

“Gracias. De nuevo, por… hum… el té.”

“Creo que ya superamos esa parte.”

“Callate “Dijo casi con un suspiro y Ezequiel volvió a besarlo, aunque fue un beso corto.

Lionel se acostó tras bostezar y Ezequiel se hizo lugar en la cama, abrazándolo por detrás.

“Sabés que va a venir el Kun, ¿no?” Lionel dijo por lo bajo, pero acariciaba el brazo de Ezequiel y miraba como las manos de éste respondían a las caricias y las yemas de sus dedos trazaban dibujos en su piel.

“Ajam.”

“Y nos va a ver.”

“Ajam.”

“Me encanta como me prestás atención.”

“No seas boludo, falta para que venga el Kun, dejá de pensar en él.”

“Deberías cortarla con tus celos al Kun.”

“Si no te tocara todo el tiempo podría reconsiderarlo.”

“No me toca todo el tiempo, basta.”

“¿Cómo que…? ¿Y esa vez en el entrenamiento?”

“Mirá si vas a estar acá para empezar a molestarme mientras estoy enfermo–”

“No es eso” Lo interrumpió Ezequiel. “Se trata de cuando quiero hablarte del tema me cambias de tema como ahora, ya fue.”

“Si, mejor, ya fue, cortala.”

Se mantuvieron en silencio, escuchando la respiración del otro por unos segundos y fue Ezequiel –por supuesto que iba a ser Ezequiel– quién rompió el silencio.

“ _Mi manca per farti gemere”_ Ezequiel susurró contra la nuca de Lionel provocándole espasmos y Lio tuvo que serenarse antes de responder neutral.

“Odio que hables en italiano, sabés que no entiendo.”

“Bueno, te puedo mostrar… ” Dijo besándo su cuello “lo que eso significa.”

Lionel se mordió el labio inferior… Bueno, sólo tenía que rogar para que el Kun no apareciera.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
